joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spam Boy
|-|Base= |-|TRUE POWER= Summary One day at some random suburban house own by a guy named Lefty, a baby bear was left on his door step. He took the bear in. He informed his best friend that lived in his shed, Righty about it. They decided that it would be cool to have a pet bear and decided to keep it. There was a note left on the Bear's basket explaining his story. Righty and Lefty didn't care to read it, but I'll share it anyway. The note said that this bear would be the key to the future of the planet. It stated that there was a doomsday coming that would burn all on the planet. At the bottom of the note as a clue to where he came from, it read "Only you can prevent planet fires.". A week later, the bear was fully grown and he wouldn't stop talking about Spam. Now with his new life in suburbia, Spam Boy has hilarious misadventures with his two reluctant best friends Righty and Lefty, mostly involving Spam, but sometimes involving wizards and cyborgs and stuff. Personality Spam Boy is all about Spam. He is usually sluggish and talks slowly. If it involves Spam, you better believe he'll be invested to the bitter end, he is very determined in situations like that. Powers and Stats Tiering: 10-C | Unknown, But likely verse soloing|Definitely verse soloing and coming down to yours to prove it Name: Spam Boy Origin: OC (Life) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bear Powers and Abilities: Spam Powers Attack Potency: ' Below Human Level level' (Is the size of large stuffed animal.) | Unknown, But likely verse soloing (His power increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.)|'Definitely verse soloing and coming down to yours to prove it' (Caused a massive Planet fire with his mere presence. Punched Jack hard enough in the face that his instant regeneration took 420 hours.) Speed:' Supersonic (Ate a room full of Spam so fast that he left afterimages.)|'Unknown, But likely verse soloing(His speed increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.)|'FAST AS HECC BOI' (So fast I didn't even see the justification before it ran off.) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Is the size of large stuffed animal.) | Unknown, But likely verse soloing '(His strength increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.)|'STRONK Striking Strength:Below Human Class (Is the size of large stuffed animal.)|'Unknown, But likely verse soloing' (His strength increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.)|'Verse Soloing for sure' Durability:Below Average (Survived a vase falling on his head from a shelf.)|Unknown, But likely verse soloing (His defense increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.)|The blows of your febble verse can't hope to bypass it. Stamina: Likely Average (Seems to always be sluggish, meaning he conserves energy.) | Unknown, But likely verse soloing (His stamina increases the more Spam he has, whether in his inbox or in his stomach.)|'HE'S NEVA GONNA STOP' Range: Standard melee range, but the immense power of his spam can create shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Spam: The more he gets, the greater his stats will rise. Cell Phone: He always carries a generic cell phone which he can use to check his email account, and organize his Spam in order to get an even greater boost from them. Intelligence:Gifted Weaknesses: Usually seems sluggish. Only ever has ideas about Spam to solve problems. Is reluctant to solo verses like a real man due to CIS (Character Induced Stupidity).|None. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spam Slam: Spam Boy grabs his opponent, leaps into the air, and then dives down for a powerful slam. Spamma Roller Da: Spam Boy grabs a giant can of spam and uses it to crush his opponent. Yes, this is in fact a JoJo reference. And because of that, Spam Boy will get tons of emails asking if it was a JoJo reference, bolstering his power. Spamage: Spam Boy grabs a can of Spinach flavored spam, and then eats it in order to gain immense power. This usually leads to him one-shotting his opponent, and an advertisement involving encouragement to eat spam. Key: Base|Amped By Spam|'TRUE POWER' Feats *Survived a vase falling on him. *Ate a room full of Spam and left afterimages. *Solved world hunger (with Spam). *Crushed an ant hill because they took his Spam. *Has over 24,000 spam emails on his computer. *Looked at his email after a month, found 500 spam emails and one email from his mother, then deleted the one. Others Notable Victories: That one anthill Notable Losses: Food poisoning Inconclusive Matches: The room of infinite spam Category:Meme Category:Original Character Category:Verse Soloer Category:10-C Tier Category:Spam Boy Category:Spam Users Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Age